Arabian Nights
by MoonPaper
Summary: Typical Beyblade romance- I've edited adn reposted it. This is a one shot, with a sequel entitled 'Hawaiian Luau'


Arabian Nights

By: MoonPaper (Used-to-be: Mizu)

Summary: This was actually a Christmas present for a friend of mine, and she was supposed to be paired up with Kai, so... Basically, I'm writing about me and my friends, with changed names. That's why it's so hard to write mushy scenes.

Disclaimer: Beyblade, all characters and related indicia don't belong to me.

Author's Note: No, I have NOT died adn disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm so sorry, But I'm re-doing everything. You'll find the sequel to this entitled 'Hawaiian Luau'

* * *

"I'm going to shrivel up if I don't get into air condition soon!" Tyson moaned, fanning himself and hanging off Max's shoulder. Ray put a hand to his eyes and looked across the dusty market street. He ignored the bleating of the goats and pointed to a girl across the street who was selling some food and was talking to someone who looked a lot bigger and meaner. "Let's ask her."

The Bladebreakers crossed the path of some goats and approached the small coffee shop. As they neared, they heard hints of their conversation. "Remember, you meet us in an hour or you will pay." The girl nodded and held the tray in her hands tighter. "Yeah, yeah. Now go." she said fiercely, and glared at him. Then she noticed the five boys. "May I help you?" 

They nodded and sat down "Can we please have some ice-cold water?" Tyson asked, and the rest nodded, ordering food from the menu. Then the girl moved over to Kai. "How about you?" Kai looked over the menu. "Mineral water." The girl nodded, unfazed by his coolness. "Okay. Wait a minute!" Indeed, she arrived later on, giving them their orders. "Anything else?" Kenny nodded. "Um... Do you know where the Oasis Hotel is?" The girl nodded. "My shift's finished, anyway. I'll show you there. There are quite a lot of alleys here that you can get lost in, besides I have an appointment nearby." She went off and shouted something to the owner, before she came back in a purple, sleeveless kimono top with star patterns and blue pants. 

"My name's Farhana. Now, are you in a hurry?" When the guys shrugged, she sweatdropped and smiled. "Uhh, okay. I'll pass by somewhere first. I'll be really fast." 

After a few turns, they found themselves in a dark back alley which reminded them of the place in Hong Kong where they met the White Tigers. Farhana found a dark door and entered. The guys followed, and found themselves in a small dusty room with a Beystadium in the middle. The guy they saw earlier came out and glanced at the guys before looking a Farhana. She was about a few inches shorter than the others, so he raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that these guys could help you?" The dark haired girl shook her head and glared at him. "No. They're not involved in this. Let's make this quick." She took out a beyblade from her pocket and a launcher in another. Then she took off her necklace, which had a crescent on it, which was the handle.

Her beyblade was a purple and silver with a bit beast in the middle. Then they battled. The big guy was called Ahmad, and he fired a humongous beyblade. "Luna!" Farhana shouted, and let go. "Crescent Slash!" A blue crescent moon seemed to form on one of her beyblade's sides, and it moved towards the giant beyblade, and cut it in different places, that when it flew off, it had ashes here and there, and most of all, the whole weight disc was polished down to a small coin sized piece of metal. 

Ahmad stared at her blankly, and handed her a small pouch. "Thank You!" she grinned and took it, at the same time patting him on the back. I was a quick move, but Ray saw her take a few more dollars out of his pocket. "Bai bai!" With that, she went out, followed by the boys. "The Oasis Hotel is right down the alley, and turn right. C ya!" she said, winked, and ran off, clasping her necklace on. She jumped on the rooftops, and disappeared into the night. Tyson looked at the others, shrugged and made their way towards the hotel.

"Whew! That was an EXHAUSTING day. I wanna watch T.V.!" Tyson shouted, as he threw his suitcase into his room and slumped into the couch. Kai snorted and went towards his bedroom. Kenny went to type some more, and Max went to take a shower. After a few minutes, they were about to settle down when they heard shrieks of laughter and innumerable giggles. Kai snorted, and Ray groaned. "Kai, since I think you're the most annoyed, can you knock next door and ask the gigglers to shut up?" The team leader snorted. "Come with me." 

Kai knocked on the wooden door next door. "Excuse us..." The door suddenly opened, and a girl their age, with dark hair popped out, with another one behind on top. "Farhana?" Kai asked, startled. "Oh!" The girl gasped, and grinned "What do for you can I? I never got your name!" Kai eased up and frowned. "Can you keep it down, um... we could hear your shrieks next door." The head above hers, who looked Asian looking, was apologetic. "Sorry, we were having an interesting conversation." she said, looking at Ray. 

"Why don't you come in?" she pushed Farhana down and opened the door. Surely enough, she was Asian, she wore a black and white Chinese dress with pants underneath. She smiled at them. "Somehow, we got the list for the beyblade tournament we're participating in... so we found out who's going to be there. We're really sorry." Ray looked around the cluttered room, when suddenly, a small creature bounded up and jumped on the Asian girl's head. "Oh, Rei! Say hello!" Ray was about to say hello, when the white ferret squeaked. "This is Rei, my ferret. Cute isn't he? So handsome!" Rei (the ferret) run down her chest and looked at Ray, then jumped on him.

Kai was looking over the list when he saw their names. "Oh. You're the Angel Blades? We're the Bladebreakers." Kai was getting himself confused. Why am I being so nice? What is it with her, she makes me conversational! Farhana grinned up at him. "You're the leader! Our other members aren't here, sorry. Well, we're gonna keep it quiet..."

Ray was being inspected by the ferret, who had fallen asleep on his head. "Sorry about that. You're Ray- he's Rei... hehehe..." she was laughing softly, as he bent down to let her get it off him. "Sorry about that. I'm Maria, nice to meet you." Maria grinned, and held Rei to her shoulder. "But we'd- yawn- better get to sleep. Nice meeting you. Oh! And I'd better remind Na-chan to feed Rukkie, or he'll wake us up later on again!" She grinned and called for Farhana. "Na-chan! Don't forget about Rukkie!" 

Kai looked at Farhana, as she looked towards the Asian girl by the door, who'd been talking with Ray. "Oh, OK!!" then she whistled out loud, and a little fox bounded up her arms. "I'm sorry, Kai-san, but we need to feed our pets, and out other members are gonna be coming soon. I hope we can talk again tomorrow!" 

Max, Tyson, Kenny and Dizzi looked at the two guys who just arrived. "Thanks for the peace!" Max said, and turned back to the T.V. Tyson, who was in his Pyjamas, yawned and looked at them. "Good Night!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All five boys woke up the next day, only to remember their training. Then Ray gave a shout. "Did anyone see my white hair clip?" The guys looked up at him. "No, why?" Then he groaned. The ferret! He knew something in his hair got caught, but he'd ignored it. "Oh well, I guess I'm going out without it. I'm just gonna ask her for it later." he thought to himself, and the guys went out to practise beyblading.

"Kai! You seem out of focus today!" Dizzi commented, as he retrieved his spinning Dranzer. He just snorted and looked away. 'Argh!! I can't concentrate! Why is she making me talk?' he thought to himself, shaking his head. 

Ray looked at him and almost laughed. He had, for once, ruffled hair and he was always glancing around. He knew what had happened, Kai was talking like a normal person yesterday! He chuckled lightly and turned away. And suddenly he screamed. "Ahhhh!" then he fell down on his butt and looked up. "Oh! It's you guys!" he grinned and looked at Kai, who was staring at Farhana.

Farhana and the rest of her team were there, looking at them curiously. Dizzi immediately showed their stats:

ANGEL BLADES- Farhana, Maria, Scarlet, Anniki

Name: Farhana Jasmin- Rukawa  
Age: 13  
Bit-beast: Luna of the Moon  
Description: Team Leader, Arabian/ Japanese, the white half of the Silver Sisters, known for her 'Crescent Slash' attack. Well balanced in both attack and defense.   
Attack:** Defense:**

Name: Maria Zhao- Welford  
Age: 14  
Bit-beast: Solaris of the Sun  
Description: Team 2nd in command, Chinese/British, the darker half of the Silver Sisters, well known for her swift 'Sun Dance' Attack. As her younger sister, well balanced.  
Attack: ** Defense: **

Name: Scarlet Langley  
Age: 14+  
Bit-beast: Nosferita  
Description: German, has an unbeatable attack, 'Crimson Wave'. If you think Maria's brutal, think again. One attack usually finishes off her opponent, so the defense is low.  
Attack: *** Defense: *

Name: Annika Kelchev  
Age: 12  
Bit-beast: Gairell  
Description: Russian, the youngest of the group, no one has stood more than five minutes- except for her. And whatever attack you throw at her bounces off her 'Nature's Call'.  
Attack:** Defense: ***

End-note: World famous, they have only been defeated a few times- by the Dark Blades, The Majestics and a 'friendly' match with the All-starz. All four are step-sisters, and have a tendency to communicate with their bit-beasts mentally, so the poor opponent doesn't have a clue what they're gonna do next.

Kenny looked up from his data and greeted the girls. "Hi! Can I have a look at your beyblades?" They looked at him, and Dizzi took in their features into her data bank. 

Farhana: Dark blue wavy hair, white highlights. Silver eyes, about 5"3.   
Maria: Dark Purple straight hair, black highlights. 5"5  
Scarlet: Blood red hair, short cropped to chin length. Black eyes. 5"5  
Anniki: Light brown hair, very long. Square glasses. 5"2

Scarlet looked at him coldly. "Trade secrets. We're going up against you somehow, if you don't get eliminated. Former champions are not to be underestimated." then she glared at Kai. "You should-" 

"Scarlet... never mind." Anniki interrupted, and looked away, blushing. Everyone was looking at her. Suddenly, Scarlet softened up and broke the silence. "Sorry, Ki. It's just..." she glared again at Kai and whispered something to the little girl, whose eyes suddenly widened, and she looked at her eldest sister. "Oohhh..." the she grinned widely, looking at Kai.

Ray and Maria were having light conversation in French (?) and were laughing a bit. Maria seemed to be blushing slightly, and kept on looking at Ray's head. He didn't seem to be noticing it though. Annika was smiling at Max. "Hi! You're Max, right? Or are you Kai?" Max grinned and told her who was who. Then she grinned again. "OH! So Kai's the v- ooops, can't say that out loud. But anyway, nice meeting you!" she bowed and poked at Tyson. "So you're Tyson! You have Dragoon, right? Can I see him? Please? Can I?" 

Suddenly, the speaker started to sound, and Farhana signalled to her sisters, who fell in at once. The voice was scratchy, but it was there. "Due to a loss of the competing team's list, we will have all battles at the stadium right away. Please proceed to the stadium number two." The Angel Blades looked at each other and nodded, Anniki giving a last wave to all of them. Slowly, Kai followed.

"Because of a slight... problem, we will hold half of the tournament here, and the other half on another group of islands in Hawaii, if we don't finish. Here we go! The first teams competing are the Legendary team, the Angel Blades! They have not battled for over a year now, and we will have returning top champions!! Against them, will be the Wing Blades! (^_^) "

"3...2...1...Let it RIIIIIPPPP!!!" the announcer shouted, and the first teams competing let go their beyblades. It was Anniki against a boy older than her, who was smirking. "Raven! Darkness Wing!" he shouted, and the beyblade started to move towards the rim, before jumping off and heading for Gairell. "Gairell, Nature's Call!" Anniki shouted, and a green glow started to surround the green and light green beyblade. (A/n: // this means the announcer speaking.) 

//Ohh! Be careful! Oh!// The black beyblade bounced off the green glow, and landed outside the bowl. //Nice game! The first round goes to the Undefeated Angel Blades! Up next will be their eldest, Scarlet! And Wing Blade's Chloe!// Chloe grinned at Scarlet, who stared unpassionately back. She held her hand up, with Nosferita on it. it started to float, and she poised herself. //Let it RIIIIIIPPPPP!// It flew off her hand and started spinning. Fast. The yellow beyblade didn't even have a chance to react. "Crimson Wave!" 

Nosferita flew and dropped on top of the yellow beyblade right after it's master told it to do so, and slowly, it began to glow red and spin faster, as the yellow beyblade started to spin slower, before stopping. It was over in a matter of seconds. //Second round goes to Scarlet!! Up next the co-captains Maria and Michael!// Maria stood on the platform, calm and collected, whilst the other boy knew he had to win, or their team would be nothing. 

She used her sun necklace as a rip cord, and held her purple and silver beyblade up. The guy grinned and used a special move called 'Bey Flight'. //GO!!// "Solaris! Sun Dance!" The beyblade began to glow orange, and fiery blades seemed to come out from the sides, and as it spun faster, the blades grew bigger, whipping out everything in sight, and finally, hitting the other beyblade, causing it to fly off, half melted. //HOT FIGHT!!! Third round goes to Maria!// She smirked and walked away, high-fiving her step sister, before she went up against their leader.

//Oooh! Leaders now! Farhana against Shelley!// The other girl grinned. "Come on Damien!" Farhana let her beyblade go. "Go! Crescent Slash!" the girl dodged and let her bit-beast out. "Damien! Raven Claw!! (|D)" Farhana didn't, but had a surprise. "Go Luna! Full Moon Attack!" All the audience saw was Damien cawing in pain, then flying off. 

//All Right!! The Angel Blades remain undefeated! UP next.. The... team!!// So the Angel Blades fought round after round, after round after round. //And NOW!! The moment we've all been waiting for! The rising stars of beyblading!!! The Bladebreakers!!// 

Kai, Rei, Max. Tyson and Kenny walked up to the other side. "We have the advantage... they're tired. Make full use of that." Kai commented, as Anniki and Max went up. //OoOhh! Defense against defense! Which will win?// 

Instantly, they summoned up their bit-beasts. "Draciel!" The tortoise/snake came out, and a barrier formed around the beyblade. Gairell came out- it was a Unicorn. "Gairell! Nature's call, and follow it up with Thorn Path!" The flower shaped beyblade glowed, and spun faster, and it moved around, leaving a trail of thorns in its wake, which barred Draciel's way. Soon, it tripped on one, and fell on its side. //First Round goes to the Angel Blades!!// 

Up next was Scarlet and Tyson. She did that levitation thingie again, and Dragoon started of wit a Storm Attack, not even giving Nosferita (Nosferatu= Vampire) a chance to use her energy sucking attack. "Fine! Nosferita! Come out!! Use your Death's Cry!" An armoured Bat- giant bat, came out, and a realllly high pitched sound came from the blood red beyblade. But Dragoon didn't let up. "Dragoon Storm!!" Tyson screamed, and the beyblade bounced out of the ring onto Scarlet's face.

//For the first time in this tournament, ladies and gentlemen, the Angel Blades have suffered a DEFEAT! The bladebreakers might have a chance!! Up next! The never-seen-before Maria's bit-beast and Ray!!//

Maria went up to the ring and narrowed her eyes. The victory came as a shock, definitely. But it won't hold them up. She used her psychic bond with her beyblade to order it. "Show them the power of the Sun!! SOLARIS!!" she let go. "The sun isn't all powerful, you know. It doesn't come out at night. Go DREIGER!!!" Ray shouted. 

The two silver beyblades clashed again and again, until both seemed to weaken. It was time for the bit-beast showdown. "Dreiger! Show yourself!" Ray commanded. Maria didn't say anything, but she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were red. Go Solaris. It's time to show yourself. 

//For the first time, ever, Solaris will be released!// The beyblade glowed and spun faster, and the bit-chip glowed orange. Then slowly, a head came out, then wings, then feet. Then the wings opened up, and with all her glory, Solaris was revealed. The angel-bird was all fire, and she had a sun head band that hung over her forehead. Her dress was all fire and black lining, and she had blood red eyes. Then Maria opened her eyes again. "GO SOLARIS!! USE THE POWER OF THE SUN, FIREY DEATH!!" Dreiger flew out of the beystadium, more than half melted. Solaris gave out a wail, and disappeared. 

Maria grinned and held up her hand to catch it, and patted and talked to it. Then she looked up apologetically at Rei. He was still shocked. //WHOOOOAAAA!!! THE POWR OF SOLARIS REVEALED!! UP NEXT... WILL FARHANA SHOW HER BIT-BEAST?// Roars from the crowd sounded. If Kai won this, it would be a tie. But if Farhana did, the Angels would be champions once more.

Farhana went up and concentrated. Her eyes turned brighter than ever. Kai didn't know what was coming. They might have the four gods, but the girls had the four equally strong bit-beasts. Go Luna, make us proud. Kai walked up and snorted. "Go DRANZER!!" The two beyblades clashed and didn't waste any time at all. The fire bird came out, as did the Moon Bird- angel. She looked exactly like Solaris, but all white and dark blue. She had the same headband with the moon, and the same deep black eyes. "GO Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Luna. Spare him, use Ice Dust. The Moon Goddess spun and spun, and white glittery dust came out, and turned into ice, catching Dranzer in the air. Frozen. //An easy win for Farhana!!! THE ANGEL BLADES ARE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPIONS!!!//

The four girl shouted and screamed, including Scarlet. She had been worried, and sung! "All right!!" The four did high fives in a square and grinned at each other. Then they turned to their opponents. "Great fight you guys. Thanks." They said together, and bowed. The four laughed and bowed back. (Except for Kai, he just smiled in a somewhat fake way.) 

* * *

(A/n: Here's what you've been waiting for! Mwahahahaha!! *Characters look at her weirdly and inch away. Except for you and me* Hahahaha! *CAST sweatdrops*)

Max/Anniki:

"Hey Max!!" The blonde turned around, and motioned for the guys to go before him, blushing. The rest, excluding Kai, looked at each other and grinned. Tyson elbowed him in the ribs and winked before walking away, causing him to blush even harder. The younger girl walked up to him and smiled, then she frowned. "Do you have a fever, you seem red." she put a hand to his forehead, which earned him some snickers behind a nearby corner. 

"Y-yeah?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh! How's your Draciel? I hope I haven't damaged it too much. I know I did. Can I have a look at it?" Max nodded and took the beyblade out of his pocket. Anniki examined it and grinned. "It's not too damaged. I can fix it. Can you follow me to my room? Or do you mind if I work on it alone? I might make some mistakes..." This time, loud laughs came from the corner, causing him to nod violently. "Okay! My room's on the eighth floor of the hotel. Come!" she held his hand and dragged him away, which caused even Kai to raise an eyebrow in amusement at Max's expression.

Tyson/ Scarlet:

Scarlet came from around the corner, and walked towards them from behind, before clearing her throat. Kai glanced at her before walking away. Scarlet secretly bared her canines. The rest jumped at the sound and turned around. She held out her hand to Tyson. "Congratulations." One word. One word, and then the others walked away as well. (Kai, Ray and Kenny) 

Kenny waited at the lift, raised his glasses, to reveal chocolate brown eyes, and he winked at Tyson. (Author is giggling madly. Now laughing like a Hyena. causing brother to stare at her.) Suddenly, her cheeks were red. "Erm... that's the first time anybody ever beat me... ahh..." she was at a loss for words, and was blushing lightly and looking down. Then she felt a pat on the shoulder. "Sure! It's ok. I mean I got beaten the first time I tried it, and a lot more! You're much better than me... I just got lucky, I suppose. Want to discuss it over dinner?" Scarlet looked up. A date? 

Her beyblade started shaking, as if it was laughing really hard. Then a squeaky voice came to her head. Someone's... in...lu~~rve.... in a sing-song voice. She blushed and nodded. "Sure thing..." When Tyson wasn't looking, she smacked her beyblade lightly. OWWWCH.... (Author is now REALLLLLY purple in the face and can't stop laughing.)

Ray/Maria: 

(Author has now stopped laughing and is blushing the neon red special, with cherries, tomatoes and anything red on top.) "Hey... ummm. Ray?" (Now blushing more...) Ray turned around and looked at her. (And more... ARGH!!! I'll just write!! But I can't stop blushing!! I'd like to see you try writing a mushy scene on you and your favourite character!!)

Ray/Maria:

As the remains of the team reached their floor, they walked out, but Kenny stopped and nudged Kai, and both shared a secret smile, (I can make this yaoi y'know.) although the latter didn't show it. They stopped walking and walked another direction, leaving Ray to not notice and walk straight on, still looking at Dreiger in his hand.

Maria was leaning against the wall, looking at the window across, she didn't notice he was there either. Then Ray looked up. (You don't know how much typos I've made because of shaking hands.) "Maria?" The girl looked up, startled, and looked at him. "Look, Ray I'm really so-"  
"I don't want to hear it."  
I- I mean, Maria looked at him for a while, shocked, before turning heel and running off towards the elevators. Then he caught her hand and did.. what... Yuuhi... did to..Ceres. (Author faints from too much blood pressure in the face/ too much blushing.)  
He let go, and looked at her in the eyes. "Because I know. And it's ok."   
(Author faints again.) For those who haven't watched Ayashi No Ceres, he grabbed her hand while she was running, pulled her to himself and well, lip-to-lip contact occured...

Kai/ Farhana:

"Hey Kai, do you want to get the statistics for the Angel blades? They might enter the Sun Cup... and that'll be our last competition before school reopens." he said, and held Dizzi closer. 

"Hey chief! Not too tight!"   
"Oh. Sorry, Dizzi."

All of a sudden, she started beeping. "Ooops, I've got mail! Bye, Kai!" They rushed off and he walked on, towards the hot springs. He was just at the hallway heading for the pool, when he saw Farhana. "Oh. Hi Kai. I hope you're not mad at us..." he shook his head and smiled. "No. It's ok. It shows us that we aren't the best, and it got us off our high horse. We need practise. Are you gonna enter the Sun cup in   
Hawaii?" She nodded. "Maria wants to. She says she should at least win her namesake, and if Ray doesn't forgive her... oops, I said too much!" (They AREN'T wearing swimsuits, ok, they're just going out for a walk.!!!)

She was grinning, and her hand was behind her head. "Oh... I don't think Ray'll do such a thing. We just left them at the hallway. I guess they're o.k." Farhana grinned. wider, eviller. (Is there such a word?) "Want to see what they're up to?" Kai shrugged, and was mentally scolding himself. Stop talking SO much! AARRGGHH!!! They took a look around the corner, and when they saw what they were doing, both ducked and looked at each other, one trying hard not to grin. But Farhana changed that. "Want to watch the moon with me?" He smiled.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*THE END*`*`*`*`*`

Author:Finally, It's done. R&R!! Please read the sequel, which is going to explore deeper on what I've started, like what Kai and Scarlet are!!

  



End file.
